LCDs are optoelectronic products for display, among which the STN LCD is the mainstream technique of display for portable electronic products (e.g., mobile phones, PDAs, and electronic dictionaries). The TFT LCD is almost the only one choice of display for the notebook computer. The thickness of LCD for the desktop computer is only 20% of that of a conventional CRT, and the weight thereof is only 10% of that of a conventional CRT, hence greatly saving space. In addition to light weight and thin thickness, the LCD will not glitter and emit out radiation, and dissipate low power. Therefore, LCDs are more popularized in the market.
Portable electronic products like mobile phones and PDAs general use transflective mode LCDs. The brightness of transflective mode LCD can be enhanced with backlight indoors or at dark place. Backlight can be turned off outdoors or at bright place to achieve power-saving effect. Moreover, the transflective mode LCD keeps good displaying effect under strong light (e.g., the sunlight), while the displaying effect of the transmitive mode LCD (e.g., commonly used in the notebook computer) is bad because of insufficient brightness. Owing to both the power-saving and sunlight readable characteristics, the transflective mode LCD is the mainstream displaying technique of portable electronic products.
For transflective mode color LCDs, a balanced point is got between the reflectance at the reflective mode and the color saturation at the transmitive mode in the prior art. Usually, the color saturation is accommodated to the reflectance. The result is that the color saturation at the reflective mode is barely acceptable. The color saturation at the transmitive mode is mostly sacrificed. For high-end portable products like notebook computers, because the color saturation cannot meet the requirement of user, present transflective mode LCDs cannot be used to achieve the sunlight readable characteristic.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a transflective mode color LCD capable of giving consideration to high reflectance and high color saturation at the transmitive mode.